A keyboard is a well-known and popular input device for entering data into a computer. FIG. 1A illustrates a common layout for a conventional keyboard 1. The alphabet keys are divided into two sections by a dividing line 2. A left section 3 includes fifteen letter keys, five numeric keys, and various function keys. A right side 4 includes twelve letter keys, five numeric keys, and several function keys. A professional typist only uses the fingers of his left hand to press keys in the left section 3 of the keyboard 1, and only uses the fingers of his right hand to press keys in the right section 4 of the keyboard 1.
While typing, the professional typist always performs the same motion when pressing a specific key. For example, a typist begins with the four fingers of his left hand resting on the "A", "S", "D", and "F" keys, (from the pinky finger to the index finger, respectively), and the four fingers of his right hand resting on the ":", "L", "K", and "J" keys (from the pinky finger to the index finger, respectively). In order to press the "P" key, the typist moves his right hand upward and very slightly to the left, then presses the "P" key with the tip of his right pinky finger. In order to press the "B" key, the typist moves his left hand down and to the right, then presses the "B" key with the tip of his left index finger.
The above typing method has been used by typists for many years and has become an industry standard typing method. Unfortunately, a serious drawback to the typing method, when applied to the conventional keyboard 1, has been the possibility of developing carpal tunnel syndrome in the wrists of the typist. During the conventional typing method, the weight of the hands must be borne by the muscles and tendons of the forearms and wrists. Over the career of the typist, the repetition of typing sessions may cause the typist to develop carpal tunnel syndrome or possibly arthritic complications.
In order to alleviate the problems associated with conventional typing methods on a conventional keyboard, it has been proposed to incorporate a resilient pad in front of the conventional keyboard 1. The resilient pad supports the wrists and forearms during typing. The resilient pad reduces strains on the wrists during typing, and is widely used by typists today. However, it does not completely eliminate the strains and the repetition of typing sessions may still cause the typist to develop carpal tunnel syndrome or possibly arthritic complications.
Several devices have addressed the problems associated with conventional typing methods on a conventional keyboard. As illustrated in FIG. 1B, one device proposes a modified keyboard. The modified keyboard is shaped as a half-cylinder. The half-cylinder shape allows typists to keep their arms close to their bodies and minimizes bending in the wrists while typing. As illustrated in FIG. 1C, another device modifies the relative placement of keys on a keyboard. This modified keyboard is designed so that the key placement corresponds to the natural orientations of the fingertips. As illustrated in FIG. 1D, yet another device splits a keyboard into two components. Each component is mounted to an armrest of a chair, so that typists may support their forearms on the armrests while typing. FIG. 1D illustrates one of the keyboard components mounted to an end of the right armrest.
Each of the modified keyboards of the background art offers some relief to the stresses placed on the forearms and wrists of typists. Unfortunately, the keyboards of the background art are not completely satisfactory, since the typists must still use their wrists to support the weight of the their hands as their fingers move about the keyboard pressing keys. The weight of the hands, in combination with the finger movements of typing, over extended periods of time can still lead to the drawbacks of carpal tunnel syndrome and arthritic complications.